The present invention generally relates to convertible roofs and more particularly to a convertible roof system for an automotive vehicle.
Most traditional soft-top convertible roofs for automotive vehicles have a forwardmost or number one roof bow which inverts when moved from it fully raised and closed position above a passenger compartment to its fully stowed and open position rear of a passenger compartment. The inverted number one roof bow, however, presents a somewhat undesirable appearance when open. Such an inverted conventional arrangement can be covered with a manually installed soft boot cover, but the difficulty of installation and storage of the boot cover when the roof is raised usually leads to nonuse of the boot cover. Furthermore, the desire to have a full width rear seating area is often contrary to many convertible roof constructions, especially when the roof is narrow in a cross-vehicle width.